The present invention generally relates to a shaver and more particularly, to an electric shaver of a vibration type, in which a shaver head portion or upper casing including an inner blade or movable blade and a stationary outer blade or screen blade, is arranged to be pivotable or tilted with respect to a shaver main casing provided, for example, with a trimmer unit.
Generally, electric shavers of the above described type are considered to be convenient for use, since the angle of shaving blades with respect to skin may be adjusted by tilting the shaver head portion, and there has conventionally been proposed an electric shaver of this kind in which the shaver head portion is arranged to be held in a position inclined at a predetermined angle for stability thereof during use. In the electric shaver as described above, a screen blade holder is detachably mounted with respect to the shaver head portion for convenience in cleaning of cut hair and replacement of the screen blade, with a lock means being further provided for maintaining the locked state of the screen blade holder.
In the conventional electric shavers of the above described type, however, since a tilting or inclination angle holding means i.e. positioning means for the shaver head portion and the lock means for the screen blade holder are separately provided respectively, there has been experienced the disadvantage that the number of parts involved and man hours required for assembly, etc. are undesirably increased. Meanwhile, in the known electric shaver equipped with a trimmer unit, such a trimmer unit is not necessarily convenient for actual use, owing to the construction of the electric shaver. Moreover, in the electric shaver provided, for example, with a pushbutton switch for turning on or off the power supply to the shaver, there is experienced the drawback that, although such a pushbutton may be readily operated by a finger tip, it tends to be erroneously actuated due to unexpected contact thereof with other items, while being carried about or during storage.